Mele Kalikimaka
by umbreon88
Summary: A Death the KidXReader Kid invites everyone over to Executor's Mansion for Christmas Vacation. Who would have thought it would lead to such wild fantasies? Based off of National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. Rated T just to be safe


Mele Kalikimaka

* * *

Death the Kid sighed irritably as he rubbed the back of his neck. Things were becoming so hectic at his house. And it was ALL because he had invited his friends to his house for Christmas Vacation. It had seemed like a nice idea at the time. But his friends could not help their usual bickering and roughhousing. Right now, Maka and Soul were having a go at one another (again,) and Black Star was just being obnoxious, as usual. To get away from the ruckus and have some peace, Kid had left his quarrelsome friends and traversed down the empty hallway of Executor's Mansion. Kid looked out the large window he found himself standing by.

_This would be looking out over where the pool will be built…_ he thought.

Yes, the reason the gang had gotten so rowdy was because he had announced that Executor's Mansion, at Kid's request and with his father's permission, would have a pool built by the time the ground thawed in the spring. Black Star was the first to be overly excited, and with Maka's temper flaring up in annoyance at his unnecessarily loud volume, it escalated into a painful Maka Chop, which led to Soul trying to come to his best friend's defense, only to fall prey to the same fate, and the duo immediately started arguing. Liz and Patty weren't to be left out of the trouble; Liz, being the blunt cynic she was, pointed out that Kid probably should have waited in telling them, which led to Kid arguing that even if he had, they would have reacted the same way anyways. Patty, well…

* * *

_***FLASH BACK***_

"THAT MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT IF I TOLD THEM NEXT SPRING, IT WOULD MAKE A DIFFERENCE?! THEY'D STILL OVERREACT!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE OVERREACTING, YOU BLOCKHEAD! CALM DOWN!"

"I **AM** CALM! AND I AM **NOT** A BLOCKHEAD!"

Patty just laughed and turned to a girl with (hair length), (hair color) hair and pretty (eye color) eyes.

"Those two are **both** acting like blockheads, don't you think, (Name)?" she giggled. (Name) looked at her and then the arguing reaper and weapon in helplessness.

At the mention of (Name), Kid glanced away from Liz. As usual, (Name) was looking perfectly symmetrical. He sighed like a fan-boy inside.

So symmetrical~ he mentally swooned_. _

Of course, he didn't only admire how she looked on the outside (not anymore, at least.) He had come to appreciate that she didn't question his passion, nor did she make fun of his OCD. She did get irritated with him sometimes, but that was to be expected. No one could have THAT much saintly patience. But it was damn close. Not to mention she was highly intelligent and practical and cute.

He could have gone on and on with his thoughts of (Name), if it hadn't been for Liz practically throwing up a brick wall for them to crash into with her following statement.

"Kid, don't ogle at (Name) when you're arguing with someone."

Well, THAT certainly shot him out of the sky of his daydream.

"I WAS NOT O-OGLING!" he protested, but his voice went up a couple octaves, rendering his words weak, even to his own ears.

"Riiiiiiiiight…." Liz drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"Come to think of it Kid, by any chance did you tell everyone about the pool **now** because you wanted to impress (Naaaaame)?" Patty asked slyly.

A black and white flash swept past (Name) and the twins and out of the room faster than someone could say "meep meep."

_***End of Flash Back***_

* * *

Kid, red-faced and embarrassed, grumbled under his breath in irritation. He did NOT need Patty going on and asking such questions. And in front of (Name), too!

"Aaaaargh!" he growled, running his hands through his hair. "All I want is ONE CHANCE with (Name). IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?!"

He mumbled a string of curses under his breath as he lowered his hands. The silver skull rings on his fingers caught his eye. As he stared at them, he felt his resolve building back up again.

_I am a grim reaper. I will not let such thoughts get to me. I'm not giving up without a fight!_ He vowed.

Then he looked out the window. He could just imagine it being Spring Break, and everyone in their swimming suits. Everyone except (Name). Dammit.

_Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say_

_on a bright Hawaiian Christmas Day_

Maka was reading in a lounge chair, with Soul in the pool in front of her, trying to force persuade her to get in by grabbing her leg, only to get kicked in the face. Spirit snickered at the white-haired scythe's pain, but was hit in the head with the beach ball Liz and Patty had been tossing back and forth and fell into the water with a yelp, much to a sunbathing Stein's amusement. Kid smirked.

_That's the island greeting that we send to you_

_from the land where palm trees sway_

_Here we know that Christmas will be green and bright _

_The sun to shine by day and all the stars at night_

The smirk was short lived, however, when Black Star hopped onto the diving board, bouncing on it so hard the thing looked like it might snap, but he stopped when he looked toward the window Kid was standing at. He gave him a cocky grin and a thumbs-up, and starting shouting something, but the words were lost on the reaper boy. Knowing him, however, it was probably something along the lines of surpassing Kid and the Gods themselves. Kid scowled in irritation.

_You're the LAST person I want to see in a swimsuit._ Kid thought crossly. He pouted.

_Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaii's way to say Merry Christmas to you_

Suddenly, Black Star fell off in a _very_ undignified manner. Liz and Patty high-fived each other from under the diving board. When they then turned towards him and gave a thumbs-up, he smiled in appreciation. Then it immediately disappeared and his eyes went wide as he saw someone ELSE standing on the end of the diving board.

(Name).

In a (Favorite Color) one-piece swimsuit.

Looking _sexy_ and _right at him._

_Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say_

_on a bright Hawaiian Christmas Day_

(Name) continued returning his stare as she blew a kiss his way. Kid's fingers immediately buried themselves in the curtains framing the window as he felt the air leave his lungs like students in a fire drill.

_That's the island greeting that we send to you_

_from the land where palm trees sway_

(Name) smiled at him coyly, and Kid felt the blood rush to his face when she beckoned him with a finger. He glanced right and left, then back at her, mouthing the word "me?" She chuckled, and he nervously chuckled back. (Name) turned away from him, and Kid's eyebrows knit together in confusion at the pouty look on her face. Had he insulted her somehow?

Then his eyes went even wider.

_Here we know that Christmas will be green and bright _

_The sun to shine by day and all the stars at night_

(Name) was pulling down the straps of her bathing suit, all while looking over her shoulder back at him.

_Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaii's way to say Merry Christmas to you_

His jaw practically hit the floor as the (favorite color) material slid further down (Name's) body. Kid's face pressed hard against the glass when she looked his way over her shoulder, all with that sexy smirk on her face. First the one-piece was under her arms, then at her stomach, until it looked like the bottoms of a bikini.

Kid's eyes followed the flimsy garment the whole way down. And then…

He watched (Name) kick it off. He watched helplessly as the swimsuit flew through the air, and jumped when it hit the window, but the blood rushing to _other _parts of his body besides his face commanded him to return his gaze somewhere else.

~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~

Soul grumbled as he rubbed his sore head. A few minutes after Kid had left, Soul had awoken from unconsciousness, and left before he and Maka started arguing again. He walked down the hall, his footsteps echoing.

"God, I need an Asprin. That Maka Chop really hurt." He muttered. Suddenly, he had that weird feeling he was no longer alone. And he wasn't; there stood Kid with his face pressed against the glass of a window like a child staring into the window of a toy and sweets shop. His eyes were the size of baseballs and drool was dribbling out the corner of his mouth. And was that a _**NOSEBLEED**_?!

~~~~~~~Back To Kid!~~~~~~~

Kid nearly tore the curtains off their rod he was gripping them so hard! He watched as (Name) swam under the water towards him, and his already pounding heart nearly broke the sound barrier when he saw her start to break the surface of the aquamarine water. First he saw the top of her head, followed by her beautiful face framed by wet (hair color) locks, then her throat, then her shoulders, then-!

"Whatcha lookin'at, reaper boy?" Soul's voice cut in.

"**BWAAAAA!**" Kid screeched, jumping at least ten feet away from the window. He snatched a pillow off a loveseat nearby and held it in front of his lower body. Soul sweatdropped.

"Uh…are you OK, man?" Soul asked warily.

"YesOfcourseI'mfinewhydoyouask?" Kid spluttered. Soul raised an eyebrow, but chose to ignore Kid's word vomit.

"Ready to head back?" he drawled. Kid paused, and then nodded.

"I'll lead the way. I live here after all."

As he promised, Kid went ahead, but Soul didn't ask why he was still holding that pillow in front of his lower half. He looked at the window in confusion. What exactly was it that Kid saw?

…

…

…

*extended ending*

Sometime later, everyone was opening presents. Kid smiled at the happy looks on everyone's faces. He took a swig of hot chocolate as (Name) opened one of her gifts.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Liz! I needed a new swimsuit!" (Name) chirped happily as she held up a familiar (favorite color) one-piece swimsuit.

Kid did a spit-take.

*THE END*


End file.
